


Culpabilité

by Nadirha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Character Study, Depression, Family, Gen, Guilt, Insanity, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadirha/pseuds/Nadirha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percival savait que tout était de sa faute, sa petite Ariana brisée, sa famille éclatée, tout était de sa faute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culpabilité

**Author's Note:**

> **Personnage :** Percival Dumbledore  
>  **Disclaimer :** Les droits de Harry Potter sont partagés entre tout un tas de gens que je ne saurais citer, j'ai jamais bien compris comment c'était réparti. Mais en tout cas, je n'en fais pas partie.  
>  **Spoilers :** basé sur des évènements mentionnés dans le tome 7  
>  **Rating :** PG-13  
>  **Longueur :** environ 700 mots  
>  **Défi :** "canard", une heure seulement pour écrire, pour le forum francophone de FFnet  
>  **Date :** écrit le 23/10/2010

Il s'était toujours efforcé d'être le genre d'homme capable de trouver un aspect positif à n'importe quelle situation, et tirait fierté de sa capacité à relativiser. Voir les aspects négatifs ne présentait pas la moindre difficulté, des tas de gens s'en chargeaient. Il était beaucoup plus délicat de continuer à trouver de la beauté dans le monde après avoir vécu un certain nombre d'années, cela exigeait une bonne dose de foi. Longtemps, il avait su conserver cette foi, et il avait fait de son mieux pour la transmettre à ses enfants. Mais à présent, il doutait. Avec chaque jour qui passait, cette foi se désagrégeait.

Et pourquoi lutterait-il pour la conserver ? Son prix s'était avéré bien trop élevé. Il ne l'aurait jamais préservée s'il avait su ce qu'elle finirait par lui coûter.

Heureusement, pour lui, tout allait bientôt s'achever.

Il était lâche. Il le reconnaissait. Il abandonnait sa famille, cette famille que sa foi naïve en l'humanité avait éclatée. Mais même s'il vivait, il ne pouvait espérer s'en faire un jour pardonner. Et dans ces conditions, il n'avait plus la force de continuer.

Au moins, ce lieu assurerait qu'il passerait ses derniers jours en ce monde à expier. A chaque ronde des détraqueurs, il se rappelait, souffrait, savait qu'il le méritait.

_Sa fille. Sa jolie petite fille, si vive, si curieuse, si espiègle. Avec sa robe bleue, celle qu'elle aimait tant, celle qu'il lui avait offerte à son sixième anniversaire. Une robe bleue presque méconnaissable, déchirée, maculée de boue, ruinée. Mais plus facilement reconnaissable que sa fille, sa jolie petite fille, habituellement si vive, si curieuse, si espiègle, mais qui à présent gît inerte dans les bras d'Aberforth, avec des yeux vides, si vides, et qu'il la croirait morte, si ce n'était pour les larmes qui ne cessent d'en couler. Et l'horrible pensée qu'il ne peut réfréner qu'il aurait préféré la savoir tuée que la voir ainsi brisée, que la voir si irrémédiablement blessée, par sa faute, uniquement par sa faute._

Il n'avait pas voulu y croire, au début. Il avait voulu se persuader qu'elle se remettrait. Au lieu de ça, tout avait empiré. Ariana s'était enfermée quelque part en elle-même, si bien cachée qu'elle-même ne parvenait plus à se trouver. Aberforth était devenu sujet à des crises de violence. Albus s'était muré dans sa chambre, avec des livres comme seuls compagnons. Et Kendra ne disait plus rien, mais sans cesse son regard l'accusait.

Alors l'espoir s'était tari, et Percival avait cessé de croire à la beauté du monde. Comment pourrait-il y avoir la moindre beauté dans un monde qui avait si durement blessé son innocente petite fille ?

_Trois corps, sauvagement défigurés. Les trois moldus, les trois garçons, les trois monstres qui avaient tué son enfant et brisé sa famille. Ou l'inverse. Ou les deux. Peu importait désormais. La seule certitude était qu'ils devaient payer. Ils ne réalisaient même pas ce qu'ils avait fait. Au moins, ils souffriraient. Percival ne pouvait rien réparer, mais au moins, ils souffriraient._

Et leur agression entraînant sa propre condamnation, en les attaquant, il avait garanti qu'il souffrirait lui aussi. Parce que même s'il avait puni les trois garçons, il savait bien, au fond, que tout était de sa faute.

C'était lui qui avait enseigné à sa fille que tous les êtres humains se valaient, qui avait affirmé qu'il ne fallait pas se méfier des moldus sous prétexte qu'ils étaient différents, qui avait partagé son rêve que tous vivraient un jour en harmonie sans avoir à cacher ce qu'ils étaient.

C'était lui également qui avait voulu lui montrer qu'il n'y avait pas à chercher bien loin pour trouver la beauté en ce monde, et qui l'avait emmenée régulièrement se promener dans le parc non loin dans leur maison.

Alors c'était à cause de lui qu'elle était allée dans le parc ce jour-là, toute seule et sans se méfier, parce que tous les membres de la famille étaient occupés et qu'elle voulait voir les canards.

_Les canards. Eux aussi, il les voyait mutilés, couverts de sang, tels qu'il les avait laissés, à chaque fois que les détraqueurs passaient._


End file.
